


1998 TRUMAN

by Anonymous



Category: Black Mirror, Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Early Mornings, M/M, one direction fanfictions be like, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: colin/stefan one shots hehehehehe





	1998 TRUMAN

it wasn't like colin was a bad person, or like it was a bad thing. the friendship was comfortable and safe, two things stefan needed most greatly at the moment. 

safe, in that colin could only be observed, never touched. if that was true for colin, it was true for stefan, who never felt calm, in that someone was always needed to engage in some kind of physicality with him. be it a handshake or a pat on the back, it was never safe to him. colin never questioned leaving him be. but, there was an itch that wouldn't waver, stying itself under stefan's flesh and burrowing into his bones. an itch that was too great to call itself an itch, and had never been fed before.

comfortable, where colin didn't get personal. colin was never there. maybe he filled the space, and his indentation was on the couch, but if you'd look at him for two seconds, you'd know he was on some faraway planet. stefan couldn't complain, because he was the same way. since he was a baby, there was a sense of aloof naiveté to him, characterized by a 'dumb' look on his face, and a soft childishness to his ways in the world. they both were too far away for one person to pull them back down by the wrist, and maybe it would be okay for them to fly away together.

that isn't to say it always was that way.

to say that there weren't moments that there was a blip in the normality of them.

that england summers didn't seem warmer when they were beneath sheets together, with boxers on, and colin's hand gently wrapped around stefan's waist. the smell of weed seemed to dance through the room, assaulting stefan's nostrils, and making him bury his face deeper into colin's neck. sunshine seemed like a spotlight at a ballet, where the thesis of the show was how in love they were. colin traced the bridge of stefan's face with his finger, duly noting every feature and freckle, until it could be rearranged, and colin would be the only person who would know how to set it straight. 

"colin?" stefan asked, his voice weak and dry.

"hm?" he mumbled, seeming to hold stefan tighter.

there was a beat of silence.

"would you share an urn with me?" even if they were only scared kids, the question seemed to age them, leaving them unknown to the future. "i wouldn't want you to be stuck with me forever."

wordlessly, colin pressed a kiss against stefan's neck.

"there's nothing more i would want than to be stuck with you forever."


End file.
